


Dancers Under The Sunset

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith as a stepfather, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, King Keith, King Lance - Freeform, Knight Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance as a father, M/M, Prince Florian - Freeform, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), The Last Sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: This is my entry for @/bleusarcelle's IG #lastsunriseklancecontest.





	Dancers Under The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



Lance watches the scene before him with tears hanging from his eyelids. The day beams down on the wedding in warm rays, painting the courtyard in a myriad of prismatic light. Not even the stubborn spring wind could deflate the beauty of the moment, their howls only adding their own voices to the laughter that echoed through the air.

Florian dances contentedly with his new wife, their smiles matching in ecstatic delight as eyes shone with utter devotion. The way they moved around each other in perfect synchrony, waltzing as if they’re the only ones there makes Lance’s heart lurch in his chest in pure and blissful happiness.

"I remember when we danced under the moonlight with the fireflies accompanying us,” Keith says at his ear and Lance smiles softly at the memory. So sweet and vivid it still made him flush in giddiness.

“I remember all of our dances,” Lance whispers back and slowly brings Keith’s hand to his lips, kissing his husband’s knuckles fondly as he steals a glance his way.

Keith gives him a sly smile before asking “Shall we add a new one?”

“Oh?” and Keith is standing from his chair, tugging at their intertwine hands and Lance acquiesces easily, following him as Keith leads them to the dancefloor under the sun.

“May I have a dance, my love?” Keith inquires with a short bow of his head, eyes peeking from under his eyelashes.

“You can have all the dances you desire,” Lance replies closing the small distance between them and nuzzling Keith’s nose with his own. He catches his husband’s smile and blush and relishes on how the butterflies in his stomach still flap their wings so vigorously at the sight.

They move to the sounds of the fiddler, the chords stringing a stream of notes that drip love and hope. They linger in the air and blow with the wind, engulfing the dancers in their soft melody that has Lance’s heart soaring.

He rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, hands on his chest where he feels his heartbeat mimic his own as they beat in unison. Together they follow the music, letting it blue the world as they hold each other tight in their arms.

Lance cherishes idyllic moments like this where the only thing he requires to be happy is the man kissing his temple tenderly.

He isn’t sure of how long they’d been lost in the slow circle of their dance until a hand taps lightly on his shoulder. He lifts his head to Florian’s blue eyes, their corners crinkles in a soft smile as he glances at his father.

“It is time,” he merely says.

Lance looks up at Keith who bears the same expression as he feels; an undying devotion for the prince. It’s clear in his dark blue eyes, today particularly luminous and Lance senses the way Keith grips his hand firmly, squeezing his fingers in both comfort and reassurance. Not for Lance only but for the both of them.

They both turn to Florian and his bride, Lance cupping his son’s face between his hands and bending it low so he can kiss his forehead. He brushes the pads of his thumbs against the soft skin of his cheek and then does the same to his daughter-in-law, watching her eyes gleam with unshed tears of deference. Keith does the same, the custom kings bestow upon newlyweds before they embark on their new life together.

“I love you son,” Lance says wrapping his arms around his son, feeling him return the embrace just as tightly.

“I love you too papa,” Florian whispers back, his voice soaked with emotions that almost chokes Lance with another layer of devotion that threatens to overflow his tears. Then Florian is turning to Keith, the two most important men in Lance’s life sharing a warm and tight embrace. “I love you too Sir Keith, _dad.”_

And Keith is too emotions to speak, Lance can see it in the way he struggles to keep the tears at bay. He’s the first of the two to fail, a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

Out of all the things that usually renders his knight and husband speechless and emotion, Florian calling him father is usually the most effective.

Lance links their fingers together and squeezes them softly, just as Keith did to him before and his eyes blink in their direction, soft in endless emotions swirling behind a starry gaze.

They watch Florian leave, departing to his honeymoon with joy coating his spirit. Lance sees the way he pauses long enough to steal a quick kiss on his bride, the crowd cheering so loud it drowns their giggles. Lance laughs contentedly as Florian picks her up and waves goodbye to the people who came out to celebrate his wedding day.

The bells toll for the prince, the doves fly for the new princess and the fiddler play for the kings who stay behind in the now empty courtyard as the sun sets in the horizon. The orange and pink streaks decorate the sky, plunging the kingdom in a temporary twilight that precedes the night.

And as the stars slowly dot the vastness of the skies below, Lance feels Keith’s arms around him, pulling him closer and closer until he’s sure they fused into one single being.

“He’s happy,” Keith comments against the nape of his neck, his breath hot and tickling and sending shivers down his spine. Lance unconsciously nods at his words in agreement. Then Keith’s nose nuzzles his earlobe and he murmurs, “Are you happy?”

Lance turns in the circle of Keith’s arms and brushes his lips teasingly against Keith’s, feels him pouting and wraps his arms around his neck to bring him closer. “Will you keep dancing with me?”

Keith chuckles lightly shaking his head in disbelief and grabs Lance by the waist, slowly swaying them back and forth, side to the side. He begins humming, the sound reverberating in the air around them and Lance’s heart swells as he recognises the tune, a smile curling the tips of lips as he adds his own voice to it.

"I am happy,” he finally replies, bringing Keith’s face down to his so he can plant a kiss.

And through this kiss he can taste Keith’s happiness as well and it ignites him like the moon that finally peeks from the mountains, beaming down at the dancers below.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
